<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smell like Baby Powder &amp;Taste like Strawberries by Vintagewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049361">Smell like Baby Powder &amp;Taste like Strawberries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintagewriter/pseuds/Vintagewriter'>Vintagewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AESPA - Fandom, BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintagewriter/pseuds/Vintagewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoo Jimin a cold blooded CEO whom everyone is afraid of becomes the heir of Yoo Enterprises. No one has the heart to question her until a certain Kim Minjeong joins the Yoo Enterprises</p><p>Or</p><p>Minjeong tastes like strawberries and smells like Baby Powder,that starts to melt the heart of Jimin who already fond of tiny Minjeong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina, Uchinaga Eri | Giselle/Bing Yizhou | Ningning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It will be an understatement to say that everything is alright. Cause it's simply not. Ningning makes her way down the lobby ready to pick up Karina when she spots a crowd in the main working area</p><p>She shakes her head trying to make her way through the crowd. She stands beside Irene who is witnessing the mess from a distance “What happened?" A clueless Ningning asked</p><p>“The usual” Irene tone is the same and she just nods keeping her eyes on Karina who has her jaw clenched “Boss I apologize please let me keep this job" The girl was a crying mess while the others were trying to calm her down</p><p>“This isn't a playground. It's my office. I don't know how you guys worked when Mom was in charge but now it's me and only my rules work here" She replied fixing her ruined shirt</p><p>“What did she do?” Ningning looked at Irene who had already called the other branch to keep the employee who was about to be fired “She was talking shit behind her back” Irene replied before walking away still busy on the call</p><p>“You should have known the consequences before talking shit about me. I don't need employees like you here.” The other employees looked down knowing what was about to happen “You can leave. I fire you" And it all went quiet</p><p>Karina walked towards Ningning who looked unimpressed “Seriously" Ningning muttered eyeing Karina who didn't care about the stares they were getting from the workers as they made their way to the elevator</p><p>“Don't look at me like that" Karina eyed her taking out her phone to spend her free time scrolling through Twitter “You didn't even hit the 3 months mark and you have already fired half of the world population" </p><p>“They handed over the company to me so I am going to handle it my way simple as that” Karina rolled her eyes avoiding the sigh that came out of Ningning mouth</p><p>Yoo Jimin was born with a golden spoon in her mouth. She was taught about business when she was still in diapers. After her mom decided to retire. She got her hands on the prestigious Yoo-Bae Enterprises. She manages the Yoo Enterprises whole her half-sister Irene and her wife Wendy manages Bae Enterprises</p><p>Her behavior is not a surprise to those who grew up with her. Yoo Jimin always radiated that cold aura carrying that intimidating vibe. In school, boys were afraid of her. She was an ace. Managing her dancing, her basketball team at the same time being an ace in studies</p><p>Only a few managed to get close to her. One of the few was Ning Yizhou that was a transfer from China. She managed to befriend the older in middle school after she saved her from bullies. Ever since they did everything together. Her only real friend</p><p>“Anyways where are we going” Karina asked reaching her car “Lisa unnie and Mina unnie are in Switzerland celebrating their engagement. Lisa unnie called telling me to pick up Yeji and her gang from the club cause there is no way she is drunk driving” Ningning smirked looking at the disgusting look on Karina's face</p><p>That girl hated clubs. She always had that love-hate relationship with Yeji. That girl didn't leave a chance to tease her. She was one of the only people who had the ability to make her speechless after insulting her. They grew up together also as they were in the same dance class.</p><p>The only difference is that Yeji got to keep dancing as her passion while she had to let go of it due to work reasons. It's always friendly banter and nothing serious though.</p><p>“Knowing Yeji I bet she is already wasted” Karina mumbled as Ningning plugged her phone GPS with the car. “Not that place again what does she see in it?” She huffed in annoyance</p><p>“According to her, they have the best drinks and music system.” Ningning replied busy scrolling through her phone as Karina kept driving “Didn't she had a party last week” Karina asked</p><p>“She did and it was just a reunion with some old friend. Apparently, this was a rushed one. One of her friends got a promotion so they decided to just get wasted” Ningning explained</p><p>“She and her stupid parties” Karina murmured hitting the gas pedal to drive faster “Jimin I swear to God. Don't pull another fast and furious” Ningning whined</p><p>“God you're no fun” Karina smirked “Yeah cause you or definition of fun was driving a car with some rocket speed on the highway ON NIGHT” Ningning made sure to emphasize the last part earning an evil chuckle from the latter</p><p>“Let me guess she fired another one” Lisa sighed once she picked up a call from Irene “Yeah at this rate in the next month only we will remain in the office”</p><p>“I'll tell Giselle to check the files of the girl she fired. In the meantime, we need to find a solution. This can't  keep happening ” Lisa looked at Mina who was heating their meal and signaled her to bring her laptop “In your bag?” Mina asked and Lisa nodded</p><p>“Seriously we can't function like this. Do something.” Irene sighed looking at Wendy who was still busy typing on her laptop “Don't worry I'll do something. I'll talk to you in the morning” </p><p>“Fine. Take care and tell Mina I say hi” Irene hung up sitting back on her seat to complete the last set of slides for the presentation “Almost done dinner is on me” Wendy said with a smile making the latter happy too as they kept working </p><p>Karina immediately spotted a passed out Yeji from the distance. “They already dead” She whispered to Ningning who was already making her way towards them </p><p>Karina stood there with an amused smile watching how Ningning was struggling to wake her up. She grabbed a glass of water and wasted no time in dumping it over the passed out girl</p><p>“I didn't give you the dare” Yeji shouted waking up as Ningning started to laugh giving Karina a thumbs up. “I don't have time for your drunk bullshit grab your friends” Karina ordered earning a “Bitch" from Yeji who got up looking around</p><p>“Everyone is here except Minjeong” She counted “Who is that?” Ningning asked grabbing a drunk Lia with a completely fine Ryujin who was helping Yuna and Chae</p><p>“I shouldn't have brought her here she is a baby” While Yeji was busy having a mental breakdown Karina's eyes caught a certain blondie with blue streaks stuck between some drunk men</p><p>“Men" She made a disgusting face fixing her suit before grabbing that girl “Where were you I looked for you everywhere?” The girl with barely open eyes looked at her trying to identify her but failed</p><p>“Hey she is with us” One of them spoke “Babe let's go” Karina dragged the girl away from them as Yeji immediately shouted “Thank God Minjeong” Karina looked to her side to see Ningning supporting another blonde girl</p><p>“Are these all?” She asked and Yeji just nodded “Drop all of us at Mom house" Yeji said making Karina roll her yes once again “I know now pass out cause I can't deal with your annoying ass while driving" Yeji winked before passing out once again</p><p>Karina kept sniffing trying to locate the place where the smell was coming from “Don't tell me you had a drink too” Ningning gave her a judging look “No don't you smell it" Karina kept sniffing looking behind to see the pile of girls passed out</p><p>“Smell what I only smell the perfume that beautiful girl was wearing who passed out in my arms” Karina spotted Ningning who busy giving heart eyes to a passed out girl “Eww I didn't need to see that” She mumbled before focusing on the road</p><p>Thankfully as they reached the Manoban residents Yeji became sober  and helped in taking the girls upstairs “Ningning take Giselle and follow me” </p><p>Ningning just nodded holding the girl in her arms like it was live of her life “I am in love" She mumbled touching her heart with her hand “Karina you know the guest room take Minjeong in any of them” Karina pointed towards the girl with blue streaks earning a nod from Yeji</p><p>“Well here we go” Karina slipped her hand under the girls waist before holding her in her arms. She again took a snuff this time confirming that it was indeed coming from the latter who was passed out in her arms “So that's where the smell of baby powder was coming from” With an amused smile she looked down to see the girl in her arms moving a bit</p><p>After placing her on the bed. She took of her coat making her way away from her when she slipped due to the slipper on the floor falling on the poor girl</p><p>Poor Minjeong didn't even knew what stuck her when she manges to let out a groan trying to open her eyes. All she felt was something soft on her lips. Karina widened her eyes after opening them to see that she was literally kissing the girl</p><p>She immediately got up covering her with a blanket before leaving the room. She touched her lips. After licking them unintentionally she tasted strawberries</p><p>After Ningning was done admiring the so called love of her life both of them started their journey back to their respective houses “You are awfully quiet” Ningning asked with a stupid grin on her face “Na...nothing just tired” Karina mind went back to that stolen kiss as her ears got warm</p><p>“Intersting....the two new girls are cute not gonna lie” Karina ignored whatever Ningning was saying as her mind was filled with the girl named Minjeong</p><p>Her face was small just like her tiny body. Looking at the girl it seemed like it was her first time at the club and she definitely didn't belong there. Not much to say but she was indeed interesting in her eyes</p><p>When the sun was up. The rays passing through the curtains hit Winter eyes making her blink rapidly. </p><p>“Ugh" She groans holding her head her hands shuffling through sheets. The realization hits her. She isn't in the club anymore. With a painstaking headache she opens her eyes sitting up to look around</p><p>“Thank God” She mumbles after looking around knowing she is in the Manoban residents. “I am never drinking again” She says to herself getting up to spot a white blazer on the bed</p><p>“None of us was wearing this” She grabs the blazer taking a good sniff of it. A smile appears on her lips as she places the blazer on the bed. “It smells like cinnamon and orange” </p><p>“Thank God atleast you are awake” Yeji comes inside wearing an apron “Yep" Winter stands up properly this time knowing it's time to wash herself “Quickly come downstairs me and Lisa are making pancakes. Also Aeri is not waking up"</p><p>“Just tell Ryujin to slap her or something”</p><p>Kim Minjeong was born in a well-off family aswell. Daughter of the powerful Kims. Kim Jisoo and Jennie Kim. But she was always kept away from the spotlight and it's been years since her mother's retired. So she is thankful that no one tries to invade their privacy</p><p>Working in the Manoban Enterprises as Director is challenging but it was her dream since she was a child. Her aunt Lisa was huge inspiration. Being the crackhead she was it was easy for her to get friends</p><p>The most memorable being Uchinaga Eri a transfer from Japan who had the tendency to match her crackhead acts. They met in highschool and never looked back since then. Their friendship only grew as they touch 10 year mark recently</p><p>Her mom's were proud of her. She was an only child. Seeing their child flourish like that was indeed a proud moment for them. </p><p>“I refuse to believe that you drove us home yesterday” Winter teased Yeji while taking a bite from the freshly made pancakes “It wasn't her” Ryujin said </p><p>“Yeah my close friends drove us home” Yeji admitted sitting with them after placing down a small dish filled with pancakes “That explains that blazer” Winter mumbled as Aeri joined them</p><p>“Guye I had the best dream ever" The girl happy mood clearly showed she indeed saw a happy one “Yeah what was it?” Lia asked</p><p>“A saw a beautiful girl carrying me and she called me cutie” Yeji face palmed “That was very much reality. I swear to God Yizhou never stops with her flirting”</p><p>“Who is Yizhou?” Giselle questioned scratching her head “Ahh two if close friends came to pick up last night. One of them was Yizhou the one who was flirting with you” Giselle nodded and started eating </p><p>“I am never trusting you again Yeji” Winter eyed Yeji who clicked her tongue with a wink  “Oh come on it was fun I had to or else your baby ass could never taste alcohol”</p><p>“God it was awful my head still hurts” Winter finished her meal grabbing her phone to see some texts from Lisa “Texts from Lisa unnie. Did you do something again?” She looked at Yeji who was quick to deny</p><p>“Fine I am trusting you I think it's the office work”—“Ah she sent me something too looks the director of Yoo's fired another one” Giselle said</p><p>“Geez that's some lame ass CEO girlie fires workers like it adds years to her life” Winter giggles hearing Yuna joke “Same everyday I hear someone got fired is transferred to the Bae's or Manoban's. Who is this new CEO. As long as I remember Jeongyeon unnie wasn't that harsh” Winter sat on the sofa ready to call Lisa</p><p>“Her daughter Karina is the new CEO. She is really strict. I pray for the soul of all the employees there” Yeji said taking a sip from her coffee. Winter just nodded calling Lisa</p><p>“Hey Minjeong” Her boss greeted </p><p>“Morning unnie how is your vacation with Mina unnie” Minjeong asked lowering the volume of her television “Actually Minjeong I was wondering if you could do me a favor” Lisa voice was filled with uncertainty thinking if Minjeong will agree with her</p><p>“You know the Yoo's right" Lisa asked “Yeah we have plenty of projects with them" Minjeong replied seriously “Well they are having problems in hiring trusted director so I was wondering if you would like to transfer there”</p><p>Minjeong went quiet. She had worked with Manobans for good two years. She made good friends there and now all of sudden a transfer after her promotion</p><p>“I know it's hard for you. But my friend Karina she is very young and a CEO like her needs a well experienced director. I am actually planning to merge with them after Yeji completes her training. This way you won't have any issues” Minjeong nodded thinking about the possibilities. She is not the one who likes to stay in her comfort zone. She is up for challenges</p><p>“Its fine unnie anything for you. Email me the details and I'll get to it as soon as I can” Lisa smiled hearing the assurance in her voice “I am really sorry Minjeong-ah for cutting your vacation like this”</p><p>“Unnie don't embarrass me by saying sorry didn't you say we are family. Enjoy your time with Mina unnie I'll take over. Have a good day” Minjeong looked at the girl who seemed concerned and signaled them to wait</p><p>“Thanks Minjeong you're a lifesaver I'll send them right now again thanks" Minjeong sighs standing up to face the girls</p><p>“Guess who is transferring to the Yoo Enterprises” Winter stood like a statue as she witnessed different emotions on the face of other girls “Wait Yoo Enterprises.....that's Karina's company” Giselle widened her eyes looking at Winter who just nodded</p><p>“Mom has definitely planned something" Yeji nodded her head trying to think “Unnie sounded serious. Whoever this Karina is, she has definitely made a lot of people restless” Winter thought to herself</p><p>“Good luck to you then Winter”</p><p>Karina crossed her arms standing infront of Irene and Jeongyeon who called her in for an emergency meeting </p><p>“What is it? I don't have the whole day” She groaned looking at the two women who were looking through a laptop</p><p>“Karina in your leadership the company has indeed reached sky rocket stocks but regarding you firing your employees we have decided that you have no authority to fire an employee unless Irene or Lisa allow you to do” Jeongyeon spoke in a serious voice nodding looking at Irene</p><p>“This is ridiculous. I am the CEO so I should have the right to fire whoever I want” Karina huffed her nerves getting the better of her “Not only this but we have decided to hire a well trusted employee from Manoban's as a company director”  Irene added</p><p>“What! There was no director here when you were the CEO" Karina furrowed her brows staring at her mother who was having none of her fits</p><p>“Now there is and you have to cooperate with her. She will start from Monday so behave" Jeongyeon ordered and before Karina could say something her mother said “Don't even start Karina I won't listen to you”</p><p>After her mother was out of her sight she unleashed her anger kicking the table in frustration “Why did you agree unnie?" She asked Irene who was witnessing her fits “You needed it beside that Winter is a trusted option trust me Jeongyeon loves her so there is no way she will overturn her decision”</p><p>“Who the heck is Winter?” Karina asked clenching her fists </p><p>“The new director” Irene responded giving her a teasing smile before leaving </p><p>Ningning arrived after hearing muffled groans coming from her room. “Now why are you acting like a gorilla who just got slapped” Karina looked behind to spit an unamused Ningning</p><p>“Do you know what Mom and Irene did?” Karina asked gritting her teeth “Oh about the director thing yep I knew” Karina sighed rolling her eyes “You didn't tell me” She asked</p><p>“Nope” The latter one answered emphasizing the "p" </p><p>“I hate this you know what a director mean. That Winter whatever will have as much authority as I have” Karina whined looking at Ningning who enjoying this a little too much</p><p>“Good for you. I can't wait to watch your ass getting kicked"</p><p>“Whoever that Winter is should be really afraid of me cause she doesn't know what will hit her” Karina clenched her jaw with a smirk plastered on her face</p><p>“Good Luck to me I guess how bad can my day go. Not that bad right” Winter mumbled to herself looking herself in the mirror taking out a suitable working outfit for herself</p><p>How bad could it possibly go right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 "War Alarms"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giselle leaned against the door of Winter's room. The two girls shared an apartment cause living together is better for both girls. Giselle made a judgemental face looking at her friend who was a obvious nervous mess</p><p>“Winter I swear to God if you don't stop being a mess I'll throw you out” Winter turned around buttoning her blazer “Me and nervous pfft” Winter rolled her eyes “Girl your whole body screams nervous. Lisa unnie chose you for a reason. Come on the breakfast will get cold” Giselle held her her laptop bag and her phone dragging her to their small dinning area</p><p>“Thanks for the breakfast" Winter face turned into a smiling mess when she saw pancakes and hot chocolate as breakfast “Alright I am leaving” Winter was so busy in being a mess that she didn't even notice that Giselle was also dressed for the office</p><p>“Where? isn't today your off?” Winter questioned “It is Lisa unnie called a quick meeting I'll be back in 2 hours” Winter looked at her apple watch indicating she still have good 30 minutes before she could head out</p><p>“Take the car” Winter threw the car keys towards her “You sure it's your first day” Winter just nodded as Giselle blew her a kiss before focusing on her phone again</p><p>“Yeah nothing is going to happen. It's just another step right” She said to herself taking a look at her phone that showed her mom's calling ID</p><p>“Hey mum” She smiled watching smiling faces of both of her mothers “How is our baby doing?” Jennie asked scooting closer to Jisoo who wrapped her arms around her “Just getting ready for office” Winter answered stuffing some pancakes in her mouth</p><p>“Uh yeah Lisa told me about you becoming the director for Yoo-Bae Enterprises” Jisoo nodded “Yeah that” Winter sighed and the mothers instinct immediately kicked in “Awww our baby is nervous right" Jennie giggled watching her pout like she is still a 5 year old</p><p>“Mommm I am nervous and you're laughing" Winter whined pouting her lips “She was just teasing baby. We know how good you are. Beside that I know people there will welcome you with open arms” </p><p>“Have you even heard about their CEO” Winter asked giving Giselle a smile who placed a mug of coffee infront of her “I am leaving Lisa unnie called for an urgent meeting”</p><p>“Take the car I have some time" Winter said before focusing on her mothers again “Her accent is just like her mother” Jennie mumbled “Right Mom it always reminds me of Rozé unnie”</p><p>“I have met Karina a few times. That girl is nice from what I have seen” Jisoo responded “I don't know most of people are afraid of her” Winter admitted feeling scared of the CEO</p><p>“It will be fine. Director Minjeong is here to stay right” Jennie said doing a cute posture</p><p>“Fighting" Winter giggled watching her mothers act like children “Thanks I really needed that” She confessed blowing a kiss to both “We know. Love you baby take care”</p><p>After finishing her coffee whole looking through her phone Winter grabbed her wallet,her phone and her laptop bag before heading outside</p><p>“What do you mean there are no cars?” Karina shouted looking at the butler who told her that there were no cars available “Dear your moms went to separate places so they used the other cars while the only one which was left was used to drop Chaeyoung mam”</p><p>Karina groaned looking at the butler who looked scared for his life “What am I supposed to do now?” She asked  “Miss Yoo said if you ask about it I should tell you to take a cab” Karina rolled her eyes grabbing her bag from the butler</p><p>“How am I supposed to find a cab here?” She mumbled walking to the entrance of her apartment building “Fuck my life" She groaned looking around for a cab</p><p>Winter was quick to find a cab for herself. After telling the driver the destination she was about to sit when another person a girl to be precise sat inside from the other side “Excuse me miss this one is already booked find another one” Winter politely talked to the girl who looked like she was having none of it</p><p>“Now I am sitting inside while you are standing outside so it's booked by me" She replied with arrogance “Do you lack manners I just told you it's booked by me” Winter clenched her fists stopping herself from getting angry </p><p>“And who are you? I don't know while me everyone knows me so go away kiddo I don't wanna fight I am already angry” She replied rolling her eyes </p><p>“I don't know you who dafauq are you. You look like a monkey to me” The girls widened her eyes clenching her fists “Drive I'll give you double amount” The cab driver immediately gave up hearing about an increased pay and agreed to take the latter</p><p>“I hope you get stuck in a traffic jam” Winter mumbled looking at her phone to see a text from Giselle “Hey I am sending the car back. Haechan needed something to eat so he took our car. He will be coming in 10” Winter took a sigh of relief glad that the message was sent 5 minutes ago</p><p>“Bullshit” Karina rolled her eyes as she kept her eyes on the phone “My day is really off to a shit start and I have to meet that new director fuck me” She groaned when the cab driver slammed the breaks </p><p>“Why did you stop? I don't have the whole day" Karina shouted startling him “Miss there is a traffic jam” The driver replied. Karina looked outside from the window to spot a huge traffic jam</p><p>“Great” She threw her hands in the air taking a look at her watch “I never got late and now this. It's all that new director fault. Can't wait to be a bitch to her” She mumbled gritting her teeth</p><p>“Hey Haechan” Winter greeted her fellow workmate and friend as she grabbed the keys “Giselle told me you are going to work with Yoo-Bae now” Haechan spoke reminding Winter about the scary CEO again</p><p>“Uh yeah I'll miss you guys" Winter smiled “No worries I am sure you will keep coming around" Haechan takes his leave pointing towards the MacDonald paper bag</p><p>Winter quickly places her things on the seat before taking her place on the driver seat. “Stupid girl wasted my time" She mumbles pressing the gas pedal driving towards her destination</p><p>“God finally” Karina sighs entering the building making her way towards the elevator. She spots the door closing so she raises her hand “Keep it open” She shouts gaining attention of down employees</p><p>Winter immediately recognizes that voice “My time to shine" Just when Karina is about to reach the door she closes it shocking the latter “What the fuck open it you bitch” She punches the door watching as the door closes on her face</p><p>“That's what you get” Winter replies as Karina face fades out of her view “Who is she..... fucking tell me” She looks at some employees who look at her with scared expression “We don't know. We haven't seen her here” The receptionist replies as  furious Karina makes her way to stairs</p><p>“Damn whoever that girl made her pretty angry. How will she survive” One of employees spoke looking at Karina who was making her way upstairs </p><p>“I was waiting for you Winter right” Irene greets Winter who immediately bows greeting her “Kim Minjeong from Manoban's” She introduces herself mouth wide open staring at the beauty that was infront of her</p><p>“We know Lisa told a lot about you. We are waiting for Karina then we will start” Irene escorts her to a conference room where Wendy and Jeongyeon were going through some slides </p><p>“You must be Winter" Jeongyeon stands up from her seat as Winter bows before her </p><p>“Thanks for trusting me" Winter shakes her hand taking a seat beside Irene who was generous enough to notify her about their recent projects and other things</p><p>Winter listens to her with concentration while admiring her beauty from time to time with a gentle smile on her face</p><p>“Sorry I am late” Karina pants closing the door behind her when she lays her eyes on Winter. Winter looks up to spot her too</p><p>“You”</p><p>“You”</p><p>Both of them shout at the same time while the others look at each other with confusion.</p><p>“You two know each other” Jeongyeon questions with a serious tone. Karina groaned not believing she met the girl she thought was an angel but she turned out to be an annoying devil twice </p><p>“No”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>Winter looks at the older girl who replies with a yes as she sits down beside her mother “Lets start this I don't have the whole day”</p><p>Irene stands up pointing towards the screen to explain their recent projects in details and their company goals. During the presentation while Winter is paying attention to the Karina keeps eyeing her</p><p>“God I can't believe she is the same person" She whispers to herself remembering the passed out tiny girl in her arms who smelled like a baby “Guess beauty is really a curtain” She adds stopping herself to think about that accidental kiss</p><p>“That's our plans for 2022” Irene finishes getting a few claps and nods from the ones present there “Mom can I ask who is she?” Jeongyeon gets up from her seat grabbing her coat looking at Karina</p><p>“She is Winter the new director of Yoo-Bae Enterprises" Karina mouth falls wide open as she looks at the girl infront of her with shocked eyes. “Winter this is Karina CEO of Yoo-Bae Enterprises” It was time to get shocked as her eyes widened looking at the CEO who was still recovering from the shock</p><p>“I'll leave you two to discuss other things” As the other three exit the room “There is no way I am working with someone like you” Karina crossed her arms looking away</p><p>“As I am dying to work with a rude person like you” Winter replied angering Karina “No one talks back to Karina” She points a finger at Winter who looks uninterested “Do I look like I care after what you did to me you deserved to run fourteen sets of stairs”</p><p>“Because of you I got late for the first time” Karina shouted enough for Winter to feel her anger “Your fault for stealing the cab I booked” Winter answers nonchalantly “You didn't have your name written on it as far as I remember”</p><p>Karina threw a victory smirk when the side of Winter mouth twitched “Kim Minjeong you have no idea about what is going to happen to you. You have entered hell and I promise I am going to make this so difficult for you that you will beg to resign” Karina stepped in her personal space </p><p>Winter gulped down her saliva looking to meet the CEO eyes “I am not afraid of you like others are bring it on” She replied back pushing her back flipping her hair as she walked out of the conference room leaving a stunned Karina standing</p><p>“Competition I like it. Count your days Winter”</p><p>“Hell my foot. She haven't seen Minjeong in her true form yet”</p><p>Irene stops Jeongyeon before she enters her car “Jeongyeon I fear something will happen” Jeongyeon gives her a confused look</p><p>“Did you see the way Karina looked at her? They know each other and I don't think it was due to something positive” Irene further explained</p><p>“I still don't get it” Jeongyeon asked “In 12th grade when her roommate kept having parties Karina made him fail the semester. During her basketball championship when she got tackled and the player didn't get any warnings Karina marked him the whole game ending in him fracturing his shoulder” Irene took a breath before continuing</p><p>“Ningning told me she was planning something. She swore to herself that Winter won't survive a week. If that happens then what” Jeongyeon finally understands as she nods</p><p>“If that opens then she get to do things her way" There is a smile on Jeongyeon's face as she leave a confused Irene in the parking lot</p><p>“Damn I was going to home” Ningning mumbled heading to pick up Yeji from the Manoban's office. Not looking forward has kept walking busy scrolling through her phone</p><p>Suddenly she felt something colliding with her. She looked infront of her to spot papers around her as a girl was kneeling down to grab them</p><p>“I am so sorry I should have been more careful” Ningning quickly apologised kneeling down to help her collect those papers “Oh it's fine” Giselle looked up with a smile before grabbing the papers Ningning grabbed</p><p>Ningning kept staring at her remembering her form a few nights ago. “I feel like I have seen you somewhere” She gathered the courage to start a conversation standing up while offering a hand to the girl</p><p>“I don't think so” Giselle giggled accepting the helping hand “Umm actually a few nights ago me and my friend dropped you at Yeji's house” Giselle mouth formed an O as she nodded</p><p>“I get it now. Are you her friend or a relative?” Giselle asked “Just really close friends almost like family” Giselle hummed “Here to pick up Yeji” </p><p>“Yeah maybe join us too we are going to a dinning place” Ningning shyly asked “Sure let me just put this in Lisa's unnie office” Giselle smiled walking away as Ningning threw excited punches in the air</p><p>Karina made her way to Winter's newly assigned room where she was typing something on her laptop “You” She cleared her voice as an employee dropped a whole stack of files on her table</p><p>“What are these?” Winter took a look at the files before she started to type again “These are the project reports of this last year I need a summary of all these by my desk tonight” Karina signaled the employee to leave</p><p>“Fine I'll make a document anything else” Winter replied when she heard a  huff from Karina “I need a written report of these” Karina smirked as she left </p><p>Winter widened her eyes looking at the stack that had more than 20 files in it “That devil” She mumbled counting the files “She is doing this to annoy me” She smiled “What if her plan backfires on her?” She went back to her laptop completing her file</p><p>It was almost midnight when Karina got of the last meeting of the day. Walking through the lobby it was empty as usual. Most of workers leave before 9 and here she was still stuck </p><p>“I am so tired” She yawned entering her office to spot the blonde girl sitting on a sofa “Who allowed you to enter my room without permission?” She questioned earning the attention of the latter</p><p>“Let me think......Ah my position any problem” Winter answered ignoring the death stare Karina gave her “The report you asked” She dropped the file on her table opting to leave</p><p>“I'll see them tomorrow" Karina mumbled grabbing her phone and bag when Winter turned around “Nope you have to see them right now”</p><p>“Why?” Karina rolled her eyes walking out “Irene unnie said there will be company hearing tomorrow about last year ups and down at 9 in the morning so you have to create a presentation right now” Winter clicked her tongue giving the CEO a victory glare</p><p>“Last time I knew there wasn't a hearing tomorrow” Karina picked up the file “Oh I was the one who suggested that” Winter replied making the latter furious</p><p>“Fuck you” Karina let go of her control and cursed at Winter who wasn't bothered at all “Right back at you. Two can always play a game. I'll see you tomorrow then. I hope you will have a very restless night” Winter winked at her before leaving</p><p>“This girl how did my own plan backfire at me?” She said to herself groaning as she grabbed her laptop. Picking up her phone she called her mom “Mom please send any spare car to office” She requested “Baby it's already 12 when are you to come home” Nayeon talked in a sulky voice </p><p>“I'll be back in an hour don't wait for me” She replied hanging up before focusing on her work “Kim Minjeong I swear you will pay for this" She mumbled clenching her jaw</p><p>Winter was sleeping soundly with her arms draped around a plushie. Soft snores escaping her mouth showing her tiredness. With the whole bed to herself she sure slept like a baby</p><p>But it didn't last for long because her phone started beeping. She ignored it for a few times before Giselle groaned telling her to shut it off</p><p>She lazily grabbed her phone attending the call that was from an unknown number “Who is it?” She groaned “Your boss idiot” Winter sighed recognizing the voice “It fucking 6 in the morning what do you want?” </p><p>“You should take care of that mouth of yours I am your boss you can't talk to me like that” Karina ordered “I am the director if you remember the second highest position so I can" Winter replied “Tell me so I can go back to sleep”</p><p>“Fine you need to come at 8" Saying it Karina hung up on her. Winter groaned cursing her boss before going back to sleep “Poor Winter she is going to get trapped this time" Karina laughed going to back to sleep too</p><p>Upon reaching the office Winter went on do what she usually did when she worked with the Manoban's. Monitor stocks and other shares. Looking at the time she went to the conference room</p><p>“Now that Winter is here we can start once Lisa and Mina arrive” Irene announced. Winter swears she doesn't have a crush on the woman that is in 30s “They came back” Winter asked ignoring the smirks the CEO was giving her </p><p>“Yeah I think they came back yesterday morning” Irene replied “Winter are you ready” Winter threw a confused look at Irene “Karina said you offered to do the presentation” She coughed looking at the girl who was now giving her victory smirk</p><p>“Me and presentation” She asked widening her eyes “Yeah you told me yesterday. Didn't you say that I should leave the presentation to you so I created the presentation and leave the rest to you” Karina said acting like the innocent girl she was</p><p>“Yeah.....yeah I remember now. I wanted to do my first ever presentation" Winter gave an angry nod looking at the CEO who seemed satisfied “Fuck what am I going to do" She mumbled walking to study the slides on the projector. There is no way she can memorize all of them</p><p>She turned around glaring at Karina who was doing the same. Irene show as witnessing all this knew these two already have something going on. “Thry already look like two kids fighting for something" She whispered to Wendy who giggled assuring her nothing bad will happen</p><p>Soon the couple arrived and the conference started. Karina soon knew that the girl was indeed an ace when it came to her work when she saw her explaining everything. She knew her plan failed but she still managed to make her panic so it's still a win</p><p>“You really think you did something”</p><p>“Well seeing you panic adds years to my life so yes I did something”</p><p>“Keep trying Yoo Jimin”</p><p>Before Winter knew the CEO was once again in her personal space trapping her against the wall with the deadliest glare she had ever seen </p><p>“Nobody is allowed to say my name”</p><p>Winter felt her hot breath on her face and it kind of gave her the power to fight back</p><p>“Ofcourse no one would like to take a loser name out of their mouth" She pushed her away with her hand “This isn't the end yet Winter” Karina exclaimed with anger “Keep trying”</p><p>“Watch me I'll make sure you will leave before this week ends”</p><p>“Lets see then”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 "Everyone has a heart"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter groaned when she heart the bell for the hundredth time today. She went to Karina's office trying her best to hide her annoyance</p><p>“What do you need now?” She asked as Karina pointed towards a key “Bring the old files of all the projects with Lee's from the storage” She ordered typing her usual report</p><p>“There are a lot of other employees here and you asked me to do this” Winter grabbed the keys stomping away </p><p>Karina knew Winter was a tough one to break. A week already passed but she failed in her mission. The girl wasn't going anywhere. Whatever she did there was always consequences for it. If one days she comes out on top they other day it's always the opposite</p><p>It annoyed her to some limit. Cause she managed to fire her secretary by annoying her and giving her a lot of work. But with Winter it seemed like the girl was always ready for a challenge. She hates losing. She won't allow her to get the better of her</p><p>Winter whined as she looked at the amount of dust on the files “Geez no one opened this room for how many years” She muttered searching for the  Lee files</p><p>Karina clicked her tongue getting up from her seat “Shit I forgot to  mention the year” Making her way towards the elevator to tell the latter about the detail</p><p>Standing on a chair Winter sneezed due to all the dust. She took out her phone as the light there wasn't helping her at all. </p><p>She looked at her phone to see that Giselle was calling her “I am going on a date” Giselle voice clearly showed that she was squealing with excitement “About time who is the unlucky girl” Winter replied looking through the files</p><p>“The one I told you about Yeji's friend” Winter nodded as her foot slipped a little “Ugh fuck” She held the huge cabinet for support preventing her from falling</p><p>“Is your boss bothering you again?” Giselle asked. All Winter does after getting home is complain about her boss “She sent me to this ancient storage room to get some files but it's dust everywhere and there is no light” Winter complained </p><p>“Damn she is really out of this world” Giselle mumbled “I hate that devil so much literally if she wasn't my boss I would have thrown hands by now.”</p><p>“Winter Kim" Karina said hearing Winter talk about her startling the younger one who lost her balance along with the files that were in her hand</p><p>Winter closed her eyes expecting her body to make contact with the floor and break down bones but it never happened. Instead she felt arms wrapped around her waist as the noise of files falling scared her</p><p>Opening her eyes she was met with the face of Karina who was staring her with expressions that were not anger or a teasing smirk</p><p>When Karina watched the other girl slip her and her instincts took over as she immediately grabbed the falling girl in her arms. Wrapping her arms around her she pulled her down from the chair holding her</p><p>Smelling the same scent again as her nose went dangerously close to her neck. It reminded her of the night she held the passed out girl in her arms tucking her inside the sheets before the unfortunate event that led to the accidental kiss</p><p>As a file fell on the floor she was brought back to her senses. She let go of the girl in her arms who met the floor with a groan “Piece of shit” Winter groaned whining “Deserved” Karina fixed her coat</p><p>“What do you want?” She got up holding her back “I came here to tell you that the files would be in 2015 year shelf” Clicking her tongue Karina walked away leaving a whining Winter to collect the files</p><p>“Fuck my back hurts like shit” She groaned walking out with a few folders in her hand mentally cursing the older girl</p><p>“Thanks I really had a good time today Yizhou” Giselle shyly gave a quick kiss to Ningning on the cheeks making the younger one blush</p><p>“I am glad you enjoyed" Ningning said being a blushing mess “I hope there will be a next time" She adds</p><p>“Next date is on me” Giselle said making the other girl happy as she kept waving at her until she went inside her car</p><p>Giselle went inside the building. Upon entering the apartment she sighed as Winter wasn't home. Both of them always used to be home around 10 but ever since she joined the new place the girl always reaches home after midnight when she is already asleep</p><p>Even on a Sunday she was drowned in office work. It truly made her hate her boss to some extent.</p><p>Winter rubbed her back as she ran the last errand of the day. Picking up her things she made her way towards elevators when she bumped her shoulder against Karina accidentally</p><p>“Can' you see me?” She shouted. Winter remained quiet not wanting to start another fight. She was tired and really wanted to go home to get her well deserved rest </p><p>“Serves you right” Karina gave a teasing smirk as she closed the elevator door before she could enter. With a powerless punch again the door she looked down the stairs</p><p>With a back pain she had to walk down fourteen sets of stairs that only made her even more tired. Winter was one of the person who needed proper sleep to function properly for the past 2 weeks she barely got her well deserved 7 hour sleep due to the extreme office work</p><p>Reaching home she threw all her things on the sofa not even bothering to change the plopped on the bed immediately falling asleep. Little did she know Giselle was still awake. She grabbed her necessities and placed them where Winter usually puts them</p><p>Taking out her clothes for the next she covered the asleep girl with a blanket pressing a kiss to her forehead before taking her place on her bed to sleep</p><p>The next morning Winter woke up feeling more tired than she usually does. She was thankful for the efforts Giselle did to cheer her up. She made sure to wake her up and give her the most bone crushing hug before leaving for work</p><p>“Karina tonight there is a dinner party be sure to be ready. I won't hear any excuses” Nayeon said giving her daughter the usual hug as she was leaving for work “God I can't handle those fake smiles” She mumbled to herself before sitting in the car</p><p>Winter closed her eyes pressing her hand on her forehead to feel her hands burning “Hell no” She mumbled leaning against the elevator wall feeling warm and cold at the same time</p><p>She heard the door open and opened her eyes to see the tall girl entering the elevator. Karina raised her brow before pressing the floor button.</p><p>“Isn't she going to annoy me today?” She thought to herself stealing a glance from the latter who was looking down. Shrugging down her thoughts she stepped out of the elevator once they reached their floor</p><p>“Psst” Karina nudged Winter shoulder who was in her own world standing inside the elevator “Wha...what do you need?” Winter immediately stepped out shaking herself out from her thoughts</p><p>“I am in a hurry today so I need the spreadsheet of shares in an hour” Winter just nodded making her way to her room “Intersting” Karina mumbled </p><p>Winter said “Come in” when an employee knocked on her door “Karina mam sent me here. She needs you to conduct the conference meeting as she is busy with other work” </p><p>“When is it taking place?" She questioned looking at her uncomplete work “We have 15 minutes" He replied and Winter nodded “I'll be there” Grabbing her blazer from the seat she went along with him leaving her work</p><p>Karina got a call from her house keeper that her dress was sent to her apartment. She looked at her watch with a sigh. “Wintet Kim" She shouted “Yes mam" Another employee came startled due to her voice “Where is Winter?” She asked “She just came out of conferences room” She replied “Send her to me now” She emphasize the last part as the employee quickly went away</p><p>“What do you need?” Winter asked voice lower than usual “I told you to send me the spreadsheet. Where is it?” She asked slamming the table “Its not completed yet” Winter replied “Then go and do it. Miss Winter hasn't completed her work and what should we do about it? I don't have time for bullshit” She shouted</p><p>“Stop neglecting your work for fuck's sake. This isn't a playground” Winter closed her eyes as a painful headache was hitting her. If that wasn't enough Karina's voice was killing her. She tried to endure it. She tried to control herself</p><p>“Jimin SHUT THE FUCK UP” Winter shouted with all her might. For the first time in her life Karina felt startled. Shocked with that shout. Her mouth wide open as she looked at Winter</p><p>“I didn't complete that spreadsheet cause you sent me to two consecutive meetings. You don't get to shout at me like that. I am a senior director here not your personal assistant. Under” She shouted further pointing her finger at Karina who wordlessly nodded</p><p>“You will find that spreadsheet on your table in half an hour.” She mumbled walking away throwing the CEO one last glance </p><p>Karina blinked a few time taking in what just happened before her eyes. “Did I just.....the hell” She mumbled “Well that was hot" She smiled for a moment before starting her work again</p><p>True to her words Winter sent the spreadsheet to Karina. Going back to her office she realized how much pending work she has. “Kill me now”</p><p>Karina stopped by Winter's office. The girl was completely immersed in her work having no idea that a certain someone was watching. Karina looked at her watch. </p><p>“I think I overstepped a bit" She mumbled to herself looking around to see most of employees leaving. Outside the called the security guard “Make sure Miss Winter leaves before 11. If not call me”</p><p>“You seem disturbed” Ningning stopped the movie to talk to Giselle who was in her own thoughts “My friend. I am worried about her a lot. She hasn't been getting proper rest since she joined her new working place. Look it's already 11 and she isn't here.”</p><p>“Winter right?”Ningning asked and Giselle nodded “Lets hope she is fine. I really want to meet her” Giselle smiled as the latter helped her lighten her mood</p><p>“Mom I am bored” Karina whined. The girl has been meeting so many people. Yet none of them interest her. She really wants to go home “Karina honey just wait a little more” Nayeon shushed her talking with a friend of hers</p><p>Karina excuses herself when she gets a call from the security guard “Mam I did as you told me. She didn't come out so after waiting I went inside and checked for her.”</p><p>“Then" Karina asked “She is nowhere to be found. I checked all floors but neither me nor other guards saw her leaving. Should we lock up the building or...”</p><p>“Wait there I am coming” Karina quickly talked to her Mom who allowed her to leave. “Damn it” She mumbled driving her car</p><p>Reaching the building she immediately rushed to the the elevator pressing he button. “Why is it taking so much time” She mumbled taking the stairs to look around the office “Look at other floors” She ordered the guards looking around the floor</p><p>“Damn it Winter” She whispered checking each and every room. After a half an hour long search throughout the building. Karina stood infront of the elevator “Maybe she really left and no one saw her. Why do I care?” Pressing the button again she waited for the elevator to come but again nothing happened</p><p>“Why aren't these working?” She mumbled looking around for the guards “Hey why isn't this opening?” She asked as the guard looked around “Wait mam” Moments later he came with a bunch of keys “We locked these early today” </p><p>“Yeah...yeah open it” Karina said crossing her arms. “There you go" He backed away allowing Karina to press the button. This time the door opened. </p><p>Karina turned around to enter when her eyes fell on an unconscious Winter on the floor. “Winter" She immediately kneeled checking her pulse before picking her up in her arms. </p><p>“Idiots watch before locking” She shouted at her guards. Taking the unconscious girl to her car</p><p>After completing her work Winter immediately packed her stuff heading for the elevator. It was already 12 when she finished. Her head was thobbing with pain as she entered the elevator</p><p>Just when she thought her long day was over. The lift stopped abruptly scaring her. Waiting for a few moments when nothing happened the panic took over her</p><p>“Someone help" She shouted knocking the door “Please help" She shouted. “Please I can't breathe” She shouted leaning against the door begging for help</p><p>She kept shouting but no one was listening to her. Soon the panic took over as she passed out due to lack of oxygen</p><p>“God where should I take her?” She mumbled driving looking at the passed out girl “Its my place then” She added pressing the gas pedal. </p><p>Grabbing her ringing phone she heard her other mother voice “Did you find Winter?” Jeongyeon voice as stern filled with worry “She was locked in the elevator unconscious. I am taking her to my place. Send Jihyo unnie” Karina exclaimed in a hurry driving her car carefully</p><p>“Make sure she is alright. I'll call Jihyo" Jeongyeon responded “Also call her friend or something her phone was on the floor of the elevator”  </p><p>“On it" Jeongyeon grabbed Nayeon's phone calling the security “Thanks Mom” A soft smile appeared on Jeongyeon's face “Karina" She hummed making a quick turn</p><p>“Take Care baby” A chuckle escaped from her mouth as her mom hung up on her. Reaching her place the guards made way for her as she held the younger girl in her arms </p><p>Once she places the tiny girl on the soft mattress. She covered her with a blanket. Now it was time to wait for the Doctor Park to come and do her work</p><p>Karina removed her blazer loosening her cuffs before sittings comfortably on a couch beside her bed. Stealing glances from the unconscious girl from time to time</p><p>Something really shifted inside her when she shouted her. It knocked some sense inside her. This girl was something else. Just when she thought no one could match her. There she came with her tiny self knocking down the walls she built</p><p>She really destroyed those walls. A chuckle escaped from her lips as she remembered all of their bickerings. She hates to admit that she liked that someone could talk back to her. Cause everyone was so scared of her</p><p>She was brought back to the world when the door of her room opened. It showed her aunt Jihyo. “Lets see what we have here” Jihyo said</p><p>“This girl is burning” Jihyo flinched once she touched Winter's burning forehead “She didn't tell me that she was sick” Karina muttered under her breath standing up “Looking at her it seems like she hasn't been getting proper rest and it's the pile that just ended up bursting and resulting in this fever. Looking at her body it seems like she hasn't been getting proper meals.”</p><p>“I have written some medicine. Make sure to give her these. Give her proper rest and meals. She will be fine” Karina nodded walking outside with her</p><p>“Who is this girl?” Jihyo asked “Our management director" Karina replied giving the prescription to a guard “I am asking who is this girl to you” Jihyo asked again</p><p>“Just a working mate” Karina replied this time being a little offended “I don't think you would run from a party to search for a random working mate and scold your guards,then bring her to your apartment if she was just some random girl” Jihyo smiled opening her car door</p><p>“Think about it”</p><p>It really left Karina wondering the fact that she was so affected by the girl who she barely knew was a concern. She closed her eyes resting her head on a cushion.</p><p>The only thing in her mind was her scent. It remains with her even when the girl leaves. Her lips still linger around the taste to strawberries. Thinking makes her tired. Soon she drifts off to sleep on a couch placed next to the huge window</p><p>Winter furrows her brows when she hears a sound of door opening. Grabbing her head she opens her eyes. With a blurry vision she looks around </p><p>“This.... isn't my room” She mumbles sitting up with a confused look on her face when her eyes fall on Karina who was fixing her shirt “I am in a nighmare” She gasp's covering her mouth </p><p>“Sorry to break it for you babe it's reality” Karina replies turning around to face her “What am I doing here?” Winter questions sparing a look under the sheet to see if she is fully dressed “Ofcourse you are wearing your clothes. I ain't that nice to give you mine” Karina rolls her eyes</p><p>“So let me explain long story short you were sick and you got locked inside the elevator. You passed out. I brought you here” Karina explained looking around for a small bag “Now I remember. But weren't you busy in a dinner or something”</p><p>“I was. I already told the guards to make sure you leave before 11 but you didn't come out. So they searched for you and accidentally locked all the elevators. Then I had to rush there and save you” Finally finding the bag she threw it towards Winter who got a hold of it</p><p>“What are these?" Karina groaned taking out some clothes from her walk in closet “Geez. Stop asking questions dumb ass. I called a doctor. Turns out you were sick so these are medicines for you.” Karina responded</p><p>“Before you ask I am working from here today. Now get up and take a shower. Here are some clothes get changed. I am going to prepare the breakfast” Winter widened her eyes looking at Karina who looked like she was having none of it “Lord save me”</p><p>“Only devil is here” Karina smirked leaving the room. Winter looked around the room grabbing the clothes the latter gave her. “Its just like her" She commented looking around when she suddenly felt dizzy</p><p>“I forget to tell—Hey” Karina rushed to her side grabbing her arm for support when she saw the younger girl holding her head. Winter looked up to meet her worried eyes</p><p>She immediately backed away once she saw how her hands were resting on her neck. “I...um......the shower it's on cold setting. I'll go just be careful” Karina awkwardly played with her hands before leaving</p><p>“Why was I staring her face”</p><p>“Why was I looking at her lips”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I decided to re write the prologue</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>